


I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much But I Do

by ilovemiax



Series: Accidental Kisses [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids feel pain AU, Fluff and Angst, Hank is a Good Dad, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nines doesn't know how to emotion.exe, Nines gets shot but he's okay, Soft!Gavin, Soft!RK900, connor is a good brother, hospital sex- sort of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Nines takes a bullet for Gavin while in pursuit of a suspect. Gavin doesn’t realize how much he really cares for Nines until that moment.*Can be read as a standalone





	I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much But I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween mofos! And if you don't celebrate Halloween, Happy Wednesday- or whatever day it is that you're reading this! Welcome to part 4 of my Accidental Kisses series! I hope y'all enjoy! (Also please ignore the hospital inaccuracies- I'm well aware that they're there)

“Suspect is headed for the docks!” Nines yelled at Gavin as they chased Bartholomew Jones, Detroit’s most recent serial killer, through the warehouse district.

“I can fucking see that!” Gavin exploded. His lungs were burning with the need for oxygen and his limbs were aching. 

Physical exercise wasn’t a problem for Gavin (unlike a certain washed up has been Lieutenant that Nines and Connor called Dad) but unfortunately for him, Bartholomew Jones was too iced out to care that Gavin had put three bullets in his gut, Nines had broken his wrist, and had just sprinted six and a half miles across the fucking city. At some point that mother fucker’s legs (and/or heart slash  _ any other fucking organ in his goddamn body _ ) to give out. But out of sheer spite and irritation, Gavin didn’t want the fucker to just drop dead. That would be pointless and suck all the joy out of finally being able to cuff the bastard. Or put a bullet in his head. Whichever came up first. Gavin was personally hoping for the bullet- screw the paperwork that had to come with it.

They reached the docks and the detectives watched Bartholomew Jones disappear into the maze. Gavin caught his partner’s eye and pointed up towards the top of the cargo containers. Nines too his meaning and perfectly parkoured up the side and scanned his surroundings. He pointed east of where they were and the pair took of running again.

Gavin rounded the corner only to skid backwards and take cover as a hail of bullets went flying in his direction. “FUCK!” He growled and drew his weapon. Detective Reed returned fire briefly wondering where Nines was.

Then, the gunfire stopped.  _ “He must’ve run out of bullets,”  _ Gavin concluded. He poked his head out and saw Bartholomew Jones with his head poked out again. That’s why he stopped to start shooting at Gavin. There was a dead end and nowhere to go.

“Give it up Jones!” Gavin called out his weapon still trained on the criminal, “There’s nowhere to go, you’re not getting out of this.”

Bartholomew Jones looked at Gavin with bloodshot eyes and in motions that were too quick for the detective to discern- he fired his gun.

Gavin expected to feel pain from being shot but instead he heard a single gunshot and then felt heavy weight crashing into him and the harsh asphalt biting into the side of his face. Gavin’s eyes shot wide open as he realized that Nines was lying on top of him and Bartholomew Jones was dead with a bullet between his eyes.

“Nines, what the fuck! We could’ve-” The words died in Gavin’s mouth as he saw that Nines pristine white jacket was covered in blue blood. His LED was bright red and he was shaking.

Gavin scrambled out from under his partner and shed his own jacket. “Show me!” Gavin exploded, “Fucking show me!” Nines hesitated before lifting his shirt and showing Gavin the profusely bleeding hole in his chest. Fuck. Gavin felt like crying. “Don’t ever fucking do that again, you hear?”

He shoved his jacket over the wound trying to staunch the bleeding. Nines winced with the pain. “The chances of your survival was less than 30%, I had to act quickly.”

“And what were the chances of your survival, asshole!?”

Nines hesitated again before softly replying, “64%.” There was a slight pause and then he muttered softly, “62% and dropping.”

“FUCK!” Gavin screamed. He grabbed Nines hands and forced them over the wound. Nines gasped with the burst of pain. “You deserve that pain you goddamn asshole!” There was no bite to his words as Gavin was already calling for an ambulance.

“Thirum levels are at 50%,” Nines mumbled, “activating low power mode to preserve…” His voice trailed off and his LED went from blinking red to a slow cycle.

“NO!” Gavin screeched, “Nines, don’t you fucking dare die on me!”

 

\-----

 

CyberLife Hospitals still had the same atmosphere as a human hospital. Too clean, too bright, and too many dying people. The mix of androids and human in the waiting room still had the same looks of despair or hope on their faces and it made Gavin feel sick. He didn’t like not knowing weather or not his partner-fuck that- his  _ boyfriend _ was going to live or die. It didn’t help that Hank nearly beat the shit out of him when he found out that Gavin was the reason his son was in the hospital.

“He’s going to be okay,” Connor reassured Gavin and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was a decent effort but Gavin knew Connor wasn’t really talking to Gavin. He was talking more to himself and to Hank.

“Nice try,” Gavin scowled bitterly, “but your light thingy is red.”

Connor removed his hand from Gavin’s shoulder and slapped it over his blinking LED. The look on Connor’s face made Gavin almost want to apologize to him, but he refrained. He’d apologize later when the doctor gave him them the news that Nines was going to be okay. Nines was going to be okay, wasn’t he?

As if on cue, the Doctor opened the doors and stepped out. “Detectives?”

Gavin was on his feet in an instant. “Is he alright?”

The doctor smiled and nodded, “he’s going to be okay.”

“Can we see him?” Connor blurted out before Gavin had the chance to ask.

“Family only,” the doctor answered.   
“Bullshit!” Gavin exploded ready to beat the shit out of the doctor who was about to deny him the rights to see his partner.

Hank quickly stepped between Gavin and the doctor. “Doc,” Hank was using his diplomatic voice that he used whenever he wanted Fowler to do something even remotely against department regulations, “Detective Reed is my son’s partner. He counts as family.”

The doctor seemed wary as he looked at Gavin and then back at Hank. She sighed and gave in. “Alright, but don’t stress him out too much. His body needs to get used to the new biocomponents and he needs to adjust to having so much thirium being replaced.”

Hank smiled, “Thanks doc.”

“Room 214,” she waved them inside and left.

Gavin nearly sprinted but couldn’t due to Hank’s sudden death grip on his bicep. God, how the fuck did Hank have such large hands. “Fucking behave,” Hank growled low in his ear. Gavin nodded not wanting to piss off Hank further.

 

The three reached Nines’ room and creaked open the door. The android was lying in the bed with eyes open and hooked up to various machines monitoring his vitals. His LED was no longer red but a constant yellow. He looked so human that it made Gavin’s stomach go queasy and he thought he might faint.

Connor bolted to Nines side and threw his arms around his brother the best he could. There were no words spoke between them- there didn’t have to be.

Nines saw Hank next and offered him an awkward smile. Gavin had never actually seen Nines smile before and it was weird. Like the time Connor had referred to their friendship as a ‘bromance’ and then gave him that fully programmed smile. Except with Nines it seemed like it was genuinely how he smiled. Weird and awkward and somehow perfectly fitting.

“Hi Dad,” Nines greeted. Dad. Nines had called Hank  _ dad.  _

Gavin knew that Nines did; he’d just never actually heard it until now. At work, it was always ‘Lieutenant’ or ‘Hank’. Never Dad. Even Connor never called Hank ‘dad’ at work. Sure, Hank called Connor and Nines ‘son’ but that was different. It was more of a friendly phrase rather than an actual term of endearment.

Gavin shifted uncomfortably. He’d never actually seen the Hank, Connor, and Nines interacting outside of work. It felt wrong, like he was an intruder spying on their a private family moment that he should never be a part of.

“Hey, kiddo,” Hank smiled brightly and took a seat on the bed by Nines’ side. “How do you feel?”

“Like I got shot,” Nines answered simply. He glanced over to Gavin who stood frozen by the door simply staring.

“ _ What the fuck am I doing here?”  _ Gavin wondered with sheer anxiety bubbling in his chest.  _ “I don’t belong here. This is Nines’ family. I’m just the asshole who put him here.”  _

“Gavin?” Nines called out softly in a voice that sounded very much like Connor’s.

Fuck. He was about to start hyperventilating. “This was a mistake,” Gavin blurted out and bolted from the room entirely missing the red flash of Nines’ LED and the unmistakable swell of tears.

 

Gavin found himself in the hospital’s designated smoking area. It wasn’t like the hospital actually needed one since most people who were there were androids who didn’t really need to smoke. Gavin’s hands were shaking with caffeine withdrawals and his very prominent nicotine addiction. He shoved his shaking hand into his pocket and grabbed at his lighter and box of cigarettes. Upon opening it, he discovered at it was empty.

“FUCK!” He screamed and threw it to the ground. All his emotions surfaced and Gavin couldn’t stop the flow of tears that began. He repeatedly kicked the wall as hard as he could. “God fucking dammit! Stupid fucking-”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Gavin stopped kicking the wall and turned to see Hank standing a few feet from him. He scrubbed the tears from his eyes ready to get into an argument with Hank. How dare Hank appear when Gavin was in the middle of a breakdown? He opened his mouth to scream at the old man- Hank took one giant stride forward and suddenly Gavin was enveloped in the warmest hug he had ever experienced.

Gavin  _ broke.  _ He let out a muffled scream and cried into Hank’s shoulder like he’d never cried in in his entire sad, pathetic existence. All the fear he felt about potentially losing Nines came to the surface and spilled out in angry sobs. And Hank held him through it until he physically couldn’t cry and more and he was reduced to embarrassing hiccups, short sniffles, and tired, puffy red eyes.

Gavin pulled away from Hank and rubbed at his eyes effectively making them redder. Upon looking at the Lieutenant he realized that Hank’s eyes were red and wet too.

“Don’t you fucking dare tell anyone about this,” Gavin snapped- he did have a reputation to keep after all.

Hank shook his head, “Under one condition.” Fuck, of course there was a catch. The old man couldn’t do anything without an incentive.

Gavin looked at Hank warily. “What?”

“Go back inside,” Hank ordered, “and tell Nines how you’re really feeling.”

“I can do that,” Gavin sniffed and rubbed his eyes one more time. “But I’m not doing it with detective poodle in the room.”

“Of course not,” Hank bristled and thumped Gavin on the back.

The pair made their way back to Nines room where they saw the brothers interfacing with each other. Both looked up at Hank and Gavin.

“Connor, let’s go visit the cafeteria,” Hank gestured for Connor and the RK800 seemed sour about the idea. Hank gave him a look and Connor sighed softly. He took his hand back from Nines and went to Hank’s side. “We’ll be back,” he assured and gave a small nod to Nines.

Gavin waited until they were gone before going to his partner’s side. He opened his mouth to speak but there weren’t words. Where would he even start?

He settled on, “I’m glad you’re not dead.” Gavin winced. That was fucking lame.

“I’m glad I’m not dead, too.” Nines was snippy clearly annoyed that Gavin had just up and left.

“Look Nines, I-” Fuck. Gavin was starting to get emotional again. “Fuck!” He shouted, making Nines’ LED blink red.

“I’m sorry that I’ve disappointed you,” Nines spoke with venom in his voice, “but I calculated-”

“I get it, okay!” Gavin finally yelled cutting off Nines before he could finish whatever bullshit he was about to sprout. “I fucking get it!” There was a questioning look on Nines face that was mixed with anxiety. It wasn’t a good look for him and Gavin hated that he was the one to put that expression on his face. 

Gavin lowered his voice. “Fuck, I get it. During the hostage situation when you were made at me- I get it. I fucking get it, alright! I-” Gavin took a deep shuddering breath, “-I thought I was going to lose you today and I- I couldn’t handle it.” Through his tears- when did he start crying?- he saw that Nines was doing his very best not to start bawling as well. “I don’t want to lose you, asshole. I love you.” He put a hand over Nines’ heart feeling the steady thumping. “I didn’t know I’d love you so much, but I do.”

Then, finally there was a short sniffle and Gavin saw Nines actively throwing a hand over his eyes to hide his tears.

 

Connor pressed a thumb to his lips and looked at Hank with his big brown doe eyes.

“Dammit, Con would you stop looking at me like that. They’re fine.”

“Your heart rate indicates that you don’t quite believe that.”

Hank sighed, “Feelings take time to sort out. It doesn't just happen in-” he checked the time on his phone, “-the fifteen minutes we’ve been here.”

“They could’ve killed each other by now.”

“If they had we would know about it,” Hank reasoned. He had to admit that Connor was right but after the waterworks he just witnessed, he was a little more than willing to put his faith in his son’s shitty choice of boyfriend.

Hank sipped his shitty coffee and choked as he heard an announcement over the speakers. “Code Blue at 214, repeat Code Blue at 214.”

“Fuck, that’s Nines!” Hank took off running in the direction of his son’s room. He cursed his intuition. Leaving Nines and Gavin alone was a very fucking shitty idea-

Connor's LED spun yellow and his face shot bright blue. “Dad, no, wait! It’s not-they’re not- don’t!” Connor was babbling and trying to slow Hank down before he barreled through the hospital and ripped apart everyone inside.

 

When Hank busted down the door he expected to see Gavin with his hands wrapped around Nines’ throat or vice versa. What he  _ wasn’t _ expecting to see was a blue flushed Nines with his legs hooked around Gavin waist and said detective’s very obvious boner buried in his ass.

Gavin and Nines turned to see Hank (along with the doctor and several nurses) standing in the doorway with a horrified expression and Connor with the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

“GAVIN, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have sex in hospitals kiddies because you WILL get caught <3  
> Also, does anyone actually want to read the part where they get caught having sex?
> 
> AND if anyone understands the reference in the title let me know because I'll shower you with love and kisses (and most likely write you something of your desire).
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!!! (Please validate me, I'm a desperate bitch who craves the attention)


End file.
